Eternity
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: Two short drabbles on Theresa, her feelings towards a certain brown-haired leader and of course, poems. One-shots. JxT, 2nd chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is a random poem-fic about Theresa! And it's JxT again! Lalala. Oops. Another JxT fic again. Sorry, I can't help it. This is my 5th JxT fic already. Haha. Anyway, let's begin...

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Class of the Titans, nor that poem; it was written by Deiah Haddock. I found it in the Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul IV. Yup, so I do not claim to own it.

**Eternity**

_I lie in bed at night and pray;  
that you will think of me.  
I cry until my eyelids close,  
and dream - eternity._

Theresa gazed at the poem that lay on the table, twirling her pen around thoughtfully. She was in the school library, mulling over her English Literature project. She had to find a poem, _any_ poem, to write her thoughts on. It would be graded and it would be part of her marks. She had always loved the Arts and the literary, so this was a great project to do; however, there had been so many poems she loved and could choose from, it was a tough decision. In the end, she had chosen this emotional love poem, one that she had found from a book called the Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul IV by Deiah Haddock.

_I wake to sunlight on my face,  
for a moment I forget.  
Then a cloud passes by,  
and I realize, this is it._

Theresa found she could relate well to the poem. So well, in fact, that she was in love with it. It _totally_ brought out her feelings, her feelings for... Jay. However, the funny thing was she didn't know what to write. Her thoughts - they were all private, personal, not something she would want to share to the world... To admit that she well and truly loved him and not just liked him, _that_ would be awkward. And she didn't think she was ready for that yet.

_I carry on throughout the day,  
feigning joy, and feeling pain.  
I long to gaze upon your face,  
and share a smile, an embrace._

Theresa sighed, thinking of her favourite leader. He was so near, yet so far away... He was just a call away, and she saw him every single day, yet there was still this invisible distance, this invisible line, drawn between the both of them, causing them to slowly drift apart. She kept hinting to him at how she truly felt, but he had always remained oblivious, and that pained her. Perhaps he didn't like her. She longed to see a smile on that handsome face being directed at her, a warm hug, anything that showed affection, but she was always left empty-handed, lost, alone. It was painful to feel rejection.

_The day is drawing to an end,  
and I still think of you.  
I try to relax, yet in my mind,  
I wonder what to do._

She was at her wits end trying to come up with more solutions. She thought about him, dreamt about him, she was a walking zombie by now, her mind always on him. He was the person who got her through a tough day; by just thinking about him, it brought a smile to her face - and then a wistful gaze.

Perhaps everyone had days like these. She was sure she wasn't the only one who was put through this suffering - in fact, there was even a possibility the poet, the author of this sad poem, had gone through this before. She wasn't the only one, was she? She couldn't be. And, if someone like this author could come up with such a poem, baring her feelings to the world, she should be equally brave enough to just write her thoughts, her feelings on the matter. She, of course, wouldn't write his name in. Anyway, it wasn't as though the world was going to read it. It would just be between the teacher and her, the paper and her, her declaration of love and her.

Besides, she loved him, and nothing changed that fact.

Looking down at the last stanza of the poem, she read it aloud, a whisper, soft on her lips,

_"So now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord, my soul will keep.  
And should you chance to think of me,  
know that I love you - eternally."_

She smiled sadly, wistfulness painting her soft features, and with a low murmur of "I love you", she picked up her pen and began to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night, I got this weird idea and decided to post this. Okay, I've nothing much to say so I won't say more, it's time to let the fingers do the talking. By the way, please pretend the poems are some glorious, wonderful masterpiece that Theresa and Jay wrote!

Disclaimer: The poems below is written by yours truly, and I know it sounds rather unnatural because I wrote it (hurriedly) during Math class, but yes, it's still copyrighted because it's mine, so... And again I reiterate that Class of the Titans does not belong to me.

**Eternity (2)**

_"I wait in anticipation  
An eternity awaits  
I dream of the day  
A day  
The day it happens_

_Eternity  
Is for forever  
Anticipation  
Can be ground down  
Life  
Eternity  
Death  
What separates?_

_One day  
Eternity  
And I wait  
And wait  
And wait  
And wait..._

_Eternity  
So long  
To paint frustration  
And impatience  
I need  
To know  
And my patience  
Is wearing out_

_I'm starting to  
Wilt  
Awaiting  
For eternity  
Never to see the day  
The day you tell me something_

_And empty  
I remain  
For eternity."_

Theresa finished, looking up from her cue cards hopefully.

While she wasn't expecting thunderous applause, she was hoping for some polite clapping. However, the class was so silent you could hear a pin drop. The rather blank stares from her English Literature classmates made her cringe and wilt with embarassment. Suddenly, standing up there in front of everyone felt horrible - for a fleeting moment, she wished she could melt into a puddle and drain away, away from the non-applause environment.

And then, suddenly, she saw enthusiasm break through the cold features of a female classmate, and a few miliseconds later, all of the rest, and they began clapping and whistling enthusiastically. Theresa heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. Oh, so they did like her poem! Thankfully...

The teacher, sitting at her desk, beamed at her and said approvingly, "That was a great poem, Theresa!" Theresa blushed slightly and watched in anticipation as her teacher bent over and scribbled something on her grading sheet. Hopefully she would give her a higher grade. That would be much... appreciated.

For this term, they had to write their own poetry and present it in front of the class. And of course, unfortunately, it would be graded. Theresa had decided to keep the title of her poem the same as the poem she had done a write-up on the term before. And it seemed that it had worked - perfectly. Of course, she was talking about someone - obviously Jay. For the thousandth time Theresa was grateful for the fact that Jay wasn't in her Lit class. Then she could write tons of emotional love poems for him without him even knowing it. Well, but there were some disadvantages - no Jay in Lit means no Jay to see. Which meant more Jay to dream about. Which meant drifting off into dreamland and getting a shelling from the teacher. Gah.

Theresa was about to return to her seat when the teacher looked up and said to her, "Oh, yes, Theresa - please see me after class."

Theresa's eyes widened, sliding into her seat beside one of her better friends in her class. What did Mrs. Meyers want to see her about? Oh no, had she done something wrong?

Her heart in her throat, she gazed up at the wall clock, which showed that it was approximately 1 minute before class ended. Theresa felt herself break out into cold sweat. Mrs. Meyers was a kindly but strict lady; perhaps she wanted to give Theresa a booking for always daydreaming in class. Oh no. This meant detention. And in other words, _doom_.

Precisely a minute later, the bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom neatly, eagerly talking about what the coming new term would have in store for them - not to mention tons more projects. Theresa hovered uneasily beside the teacher's desk, her expression one of worry. Mrs. Meyers smiled at her.

"My dear, I found your poem to be excellent, a masterpiece, a work of art. Therefore... I'm going to choose your poem for the viewing in the foyer."

Recently, her mind had just been spinning with ideas of detention and grasping facts about daydreaming, but now it was sent into another spiral of confusion and anxiousness. Oh no! It was going to be posted in the _foyer_?! This meant everyone could view it, which also meant a certain brown-haired leader could just happen to waltz by and take in everything - _everything_!!

Theresa laughed nervously, trying to look abashed and humble. "Uh... But M'am, my poem's not really all that good. Erms, it's not as good as... As... As Lucy's! Yeah! It's not as good as Lucy's! Nowhere near anything as spectacular as hers!"

Mrs. Meyers raised an eyebrow at her, smiling and shaking her head. "My dear, I think your poem is beautiful and it deserves to be viewed by everyone. Okay, I shall go pass it to the teacher-in-charge now."

Theresa gasped and watched helplessly as her teacher, still smiling, walked happily out of the classroom and made her way to the staffroom with a goal.

Oh no. Theresa was _so_ dead.

--

"No, no, Jay, why don't we take the canteen way?" Theresa asked, grabbing his arm and trying to pull away from the direction of the foyer.

Jay looked at her weirdly. "Why? Going by the foyer is way faster. Come on, Theresa -"

Theresa looked like an ant just bit her - a pained expression on her face. She had managed to drag him away from the foyer for a week now, which was quite good considering how tricky it was to get him to avoid the foyer every single day. But now it seemed that it was a no-go. Anyway, she couldn't have expected that she could hold him off forever, could she? It had been a lucky break that she had managed to hold out for this long. Oh no.

She didn't want him to find out. Her feelings for him, they were personal and she wasn't ready to share them with him. Rejection, fear - all those stood in her way, blocked her, impeded her from her fading goal. She might love him, but telling him was an entirely different matter - in fact, worlds apart. She didn't want him to find out - not now, probably not ever. Besides, she had always believed in guys confessing their feelings to girls first and not the other way round. Sure, a girl might drop "subtle" hints for the boy, _but_ at the end of the day, it would be the guy who steps out and admits his love for the girl. Aww, how romantic.

Jay shook his head and dragged her in the direction of the foyer. "Besides, Herry told me your poem is up there on the board. I want to go check it out."

Theresa's shoulders slumped. There was no saving this situation now. She would only hope that - oh great, no, there was no hope. No hope. Well, Jay wasn't a sadly deluded guy, he would one hundred per cent get it. NOO.

Jay stopped by the board, his eyes roving around. They finally came to rest on the poem. Her poem. Theresa looked on with bated breath and a twisted expression as she watched his eyes scan through it, giving it some thought. She totally stopped breathing when he turned to look at her, a grin on his face.

_Does he know? Does he know now?_ Theresa's mind screamed. Oh the agony.

Jay took one step closer to her, and then... "That was a really great poem, Theresa."

Theresa let out her breath in a whoosh. From that wide grin on his face and his innocent tone, she judged that he hadn't gotten the point of the poem. Her heart felt like it was singing, soaring with the wind, yet the next minute she felt torn. She was beyond ecstatic that he hadn't noticed, but... Somewhere, deep inside her heart, she yearned that he would find out and possibly, say something to her. Maybe then she would have the honour of being told how he felt. But no, again, he didn't - leaving her with mixed feelings and empty anticipation.

Then, something caught her eye. She mumbled a distant 'Goodbye' as she heard Jay say, "Theresa, I'll make a move first." He left her, left her standing there, reading a poem that had caught her attention -

Eternity

_Eternity is like a day without you  
Eternity is like the day not spent with you  
How is it my heart cries  
To see your pain_

_Yet  
Eternity is like not telling you how I feel  
Eternity is like not being able to release  
Those feelings of mine  
How is it my heart is crushed  
To see you struggle with doubt  
Yet am unable to do anything?_

_Eternity is like forever  
When I'm not with you  
Eternity is when  
I dream of you  
And the beautiful things  
We could do  
Together..._

_Eternity  
Is waiting for you to give up  
For I know  
No one can wait that long  
But I wish  
You would..._

_And finally...  
Eternity  
Is when I love you._

Theresa crossed her arms, a smile gracing her features. For at the bottom, two very important words were written, and they were "_By Jay_."


End file.
